


Para que no te pierdas

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [18]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dead People, Family Feels, Gen, Next-Gen, Sequel, UDC!verse, writing meme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mort est un chemin que chacun est destiné à n'arpenter qu'une seule et unique fois. Sauf pour quelques êtres qui sont familiers, et de son tracé, et de ceux qui le suivent. Des êtres qui peuvent décider d'empêcher autrui de se perdre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Para que no te pierdas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Assortiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025604) by [LittleBakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/pseuds/LittleBakemono). 



> **Meme d'écriture - avril 2016** : choisir deux personnages et un numéro (parmi une quarantaine) correspondant à une phrase, qui devra constituer le début du texte.  
>  **Demande** : Sybil, Adoración – « Je suis en train de mourir. »  
>  **Note** : UDC!verse. Sequelle lointaine (on doit être aux alentours de 2020 ?). Sybil (création de littlebakemono), apprentie d'Angelo, est devenue le nouveau chevalier du Cancer. Adoración est la mère de Shura (créée par moi, doit son prénom à littlebakemono), qui apparaît dans UDC et dans Más Vivo.

_Zahara de la Frontera, Andalousie, Espagne - Eté 2020_

 

« Je suis en train de mourir. »

La vieille femme avait parlé tranquillement, sans cesser d’écorcer les grenades amoncelées devant elle sur la table et dont Sybil avait tantôt ramené une caisse entière depuis le fond du jardin. Sans un mot, le nouveau chevalier du Cancer tira une chaise dont les pieds crissèrent sur le carrelage impeccable de la cuisine, et s’assit en face d’elle.

« Quand ? »

Adoracíon quitta un instant son ouvrage des yeux pour regarder Sybil, un sourire bienveillant étirant ses lèvres réduites à la portion congrue par la vieillesse. Un instant, la jeune Française se demanda si Shura ressemblerait toujours autant à sa mère lorsqu’à son tour il serait – vraiment – vieux ; elle décréta que oui.

« Dieu n’avait pas l’air pressé lorsqu’il me l’a fait savoir, mais je crois qu’il commence à s’impatienter – le sourire s’était élargi – et moi aussi. »

Au dehors retentissaient les cris et les rires des deux enfants qu’Alvaro avait fini par avoir une décennie plus tôt avec la seule femme assez folle du village – ou assez sainte, cela dépendait du point de vue – pour l’épouser. Cette paternité aussi tardive qu’inattendue avait adouci le caractère de l’homme ; Adoracíon avait ainsi eu la joie de voir ses deux fils réunis sous son toit plus souvent au fil des années, sans que les retrouvailles ne virassent à la guerre de tranchées. Et parce qu’Angelo accompagnait toujours – ou presque – Shura, Sybil avait suivi le mouvement. Du moins, jusqu’à la Gifle. Plus tard, devenue adulte, elle avait su revenir seule auprès de la vieille dame en noir qui, imperturbable, avait continué à l’accueillir comme elle l’avait toujours fait : dans le silence, avec un baiser sur le front et une pâtisserie.

Cette dernière – une _torta_ à la douce odeur anisée – était toutefois à peine entamée dans l’assiette posée sur la toile cirée et que Sybil repoussa du coude.

« Dans ce cas, je vais rester avec toi, fit-elle en hochant la tête.

— Querida[1], n’as-tu pas un mari dont il faut que tu t’occupes ?

— Ethan est assez grand pour s’occuper de lui tout seul et puis, tu n’as pas oublié ? »

La main de Sybil avait traversé la largeur de la table pour aller se poser sur celle, tavelée et parcheminée, d’Adoracíon. Celle-ci, délaissant ses grenades, prit les doigts de la jeune femme entre les siens.

« Le jour où tu partiras, je t’accompagnerai, rajouta Sybil, comme je te l’ai promis. »

Cette fois, la mère de Shura eut un rire, aigrelet, qui s’acheva en une quinte de toux dissimulée dans son poing :

« Voyons, tu n’étais qu’une petite fille !

— Tu ne me crois pas ? »

Le sourire mince d’Adoracíon se figea comme elle avisait l’air sérieux et pénétré de son interlocutrice. Sybil n’était plus une enfant. Elle était – son fils le lui avait expliqué dès le premier jour – _comme_ Shura. Et surtout _comme_ Angelo. La vieille Espagnole n’avait jamais très bien compris, du reste, ce que le Sanctuaire avait fait de ces deux hommes, si ce n’était qu’il leur avait donné les moyens d’œuvrer pour le Bien, avec la bénédiction du bon Dieu. Cette certitude, dont elle ne doutait pas, lui avait toujours suffi. Jusqu’ici.

« Je ne suis qu’une vieille femme sur le point de rejoindre son créateur, fit-elle en lui tapotant le dessus de la main avec gentillesse. Mais toi, querida, tu es jeune et en bonne santé : ton heure n’est pas venue de m’accompagner sur ce chemin.

— Ton mari, il boitait, n’est-ce pas ? »

Interloquée par ce changement de sujet pour le moins abrupt, Adoracíon étrécit les yeux :

« Mon fils t’a parlé de son père ?

— Il avait une canne. Un peu tordue, avec un nœud – Sybil hésita, avant de désigner le bas de la fenêtre ouverte sur le jardin – à peu près à cette hauteur, et qui était plus clair que le reste du bois.

— Tu…

— Quant au pommeau, il l’avait sculpté pendant qu’il était en prison. »

Lorsque la jeune Française retira ses doigts de ceux, chenus et soudain glacés, qui les retenaient, Adoracíon ne se rendit compte de rien. De même, lorsqu’elle se leva pour contourner la table et venir s’asseoir tout à côté, ce fut à peine si la vieille femme réalisa sa présence, là, tout près.

« Il me l’a montrée, tu sais. Je crois qu’il y tient beaucoup. »

Sybil avait parlé tout doucement avant de désigner de l’index la cheminée noircie par les ans, dans l’angle de la cuisine :

« Il est assis, juste là. Il s’y installe tous les jours, avant midi. Comme ça, il est avec toi pendant que tu prépares le repas.

— … C’était une balle perdue. » chevrota soudain Adoracíon d’une voix si basse que le chevalier du Cancer dut se détourner de la cheminée pour mieux tendre l’oreille. Et réaliser, dans le même temps, que la vieille dame ne s’adressait pas à elle ;  plutôt à sa propre mémoire qui, sans prévenir, se surimposait au réel.

« Elle lui a traversé le genou mais au lieu de le soigner, ils l’ont mis en prison avec tous les autres garçons qui, comme lui, jetaient des pierres aux soldats. Il y est resté pendant deux ans.

— Ça aussi, il me l’a raconté.

— Francisco ? »

Les yeux d’Adoracíon, débordés par les larmes de la vieillesse et du chagrin, pivotèrent vers la cheminée, en direction du siège vide dont le bois des accoudoirs était poli jusqu’à la brillance par les paumes rugueuses qui s’y étaient reposées jour après jour.

« Il t’entend, abuela[2]. Mais il ne peut pas te répondre. »

Lentement, la mère de Shura pivota vers Sybil qui lui adressa un sourire un peu gêné :

« Il ne voulait pas que tu saches qu’il était là. Déjà que tu parles beaucoup toute seule, alors… »

Elle ne continua pas. La peau sèche des doigts d’Adoracíon vint parcourir son visage, ses lèvres, ses yeux, comme pour éprouver la réalité du visage de la jeune femme :

« Tu es vivante, admit la vieille femme en une conclusion qui sonnait comme un soulagement. Mais tu peux voir les morts.

— Oui.

— Ton maître aussi ?

— Non. Mais il aurait pu, s’il l’avait voulu.

— Et toi, tu le veux ? Oh querida, que ce doit être douloureux… »

La main s’était perdue dans les cheveux sombres de Sybil pour les lisser, avant d’en ramener une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Tu ne devrais pas vivre avec des morts autour de toi, rajouta-t-elle d’un ton sentencieux. C’est mauvais.

— Ils ne me laissent pas le choix, abuela. »

La vieille Espagnole hocha la tête, l’air peu convaincu, sans pouvoir s’empêcher malgré tout, ni de jeter un nouveau coup d’œil au fauteuil vide, ni d’effleurer le crucifix qu’elle portait à son cou.

« Mais je sais d’où ils viennent, et où ils vont. Parfois, certains s’attardent, et d’autres se perdent – Sybil haussa les épaules – alors de temps en temps ils me demandent mon aide pour retrouver leur route.

— Tu ne veux donc pas que je me perde.

— Ils sont malheureux, ceux qui s’égarent. Et je n’ai pas envie que tu sois malheureuse.

— Tu es une bonne petite fille. » approuva Adoracíon, avec ce sourire mince si semblable à celui de Shura que Sybil ne put s’empêcher de lui rendre, non sans un pincement au cœur : très bientôt, il ne resterait plus que l’ancien Capricorne pour lui rappeler cette grand-mère qui aurait tant compté pour elle, que de ne pas être la sienne.

« Tu n’auras qu’à t’installer dans la chambre d’Imma, décida l’Espagnole. Et lorsque mes fils et ton maître viendront pour m’enterrer, tu leur diras.

— Je leur dirai quoi ?

— Que je ne me suis pas perdue. »

 

[1] Ma chérie

[2] Grand-mère

**Author's Note:**

> "Para que no te pierdas" : pour que tu ne te perdes pas.


End file.
